A headlamp for a motor vehicle which, for example, is embodied as a matrix headlamp comprises a multiplicity of light-emitting diodes arranged in the shape of a matrix, said light-emitting diodes being individually actuatable. Here, a light distribution of the headlamp is to be set by an appropriate actuation of a respective light-emitting diode. Moreover, the light distribution of the headlamp is to be captured by a sensor.
A method and an apparatus for setting a luminous character-istic of a headlamp are described in document DE 10 2012 214 637 A1. Here, a light distribution of a region of an image of surroundings of the headlamp is ascertained and the luminous characteristic of the headlamp is determined on the basis of the light distribution and a predetermined value envisaged to this end.
Furthermore, document EP 2 657 077 A2 describes a method for compensating an alignment error of a headlamp. A method for adjusting and/or calibrating a headlamp of a vehicle is known from document DE 10 2011 109 440 A1. Document DE 10 2014 219 120 A1 describes a method for determining a lighting-range device of a headlamp.